Entends-moi
by Assbutt 08
Summary: OS - AU Dans le purgatoire, Castiel doit entendre les prières de Dean à chaque soir. Pourtant, quelque chose changea cette nuit là... Destiel. Spoilers fin saison 7 et début saison 8.


_Petite OS sur le purgatoire alors que Castiel doit entendre les prières de Dean à chaque soir. Pourtant, quelque chose changea cette nuit là._

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires! Je l'ai garderais tous au plus profond de mon coeur! ;) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Entends-moi<span>**

Je l'aime.

Il n'y a plus aucune manière que je puisse imaginé pour expliquer mes sentiments, plus aucunes excuses. Je dois l'accepter maintenant. Et pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas? Je ne comprend même pas comment les autres ne tombe pas tout de suite sous son charme. Il est magnifique et brillant avec un sens d'humour parfois douteux mais au combien charmant. Malgré tout ce qu'il pense de lui-même, je ne vois que du bon.

Et cela me fait si mal parfois de pensé une seconde qu'il ne se voit pas comme je le vois, parce qu'il est parfait et unique et extraordinaire. Je sais qu'il pense le contraire et parfois j'aimerais éclater et lui crié combien je l'aime et que, moi, je vois comment il est pour de vrai et non sa version déformer de lui-même.

Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je l'aime et espéré pour ces petites secondes après qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Chaque seconde je ressens l'urgence de ses mots dans ma bouche. Je voudrais prendre sa main lorsque je suis près de lui, appuyer ma tête sur son épaule sans qu'il n'y ait de malaise. Mais à chaque fois je dois repousser l'idée et chaque fois cela me rend un peu plus malade. Ça me brise le cœur petit à petit.

Je l'aime tellement.

J'aimerais le crier! J'aimerais lui chuchoter à l'oreiller et j'aimerais qu'il me le dise en retour. Je voudrais le voir à chaque jour et venir le voir lorsque je vais moins bien pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout va bien aller. Mais cela n'arrivera pas…

Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de voir ses signes! Un sourire de trop, un regard qui dure un peu trop longtemps, une prière inutile,… J'en viens à me demander et comme à chaque fois je dois étouffer ses voix d'espoir dans mon crâne qui ne font que me torturer plus.

_Castiel, s'il te plaît._

Non! Non, non, non pas maintenant! Je ressens tellement de colère et d'espoir et d'amour et… d'émotions! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, peut-être que ma capacité à avoir des émotions d'amour sont compromises et que ce que je crois qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'amitié… Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant. Pas comme lui.

_Cas, j'ai besoin de toi._

Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime même pas, que je ne suis pour lui rien de plus qu'un emplumé qui lui sert de temps en temps.

Mais peut-être qu'il a vraiment besoin de moi. Peut-être qu'il est mourant.

_Reviens._

Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour Dean mais revenir semblait si difficile.

Peut-être que si je ne reste que quelques secondes, les créatures n'auront pas le temps de venir.

Et comme à chaque nuit, je devais me retenir devant ses supplications. Je devais rester fort pour lui. Je ne suis que problèmes dans ce milieu gris.

_Je ne t'en veux plus, tu le sais?_

Même si parfois j'aimerais qu'il arrête de prier pour que la douleur de son absence soit moins présente, je ne pourrais jamais le dire sans mentir à moi-même. Depuis des semaines, la seule raisons pourquoi je restais en vie était pour que j'entende sa voix dans ma tête encore une fois et à chaque fois que cela faisait plusieurs jours je devenais anxieux et bien que j'essayais de penser à tout sauf ça, mon esprit me torturait de plus en plus avec des images de Dean mort et mutilé dans un coin de cette forêt infinie, sachant que j'aurais pu le sauvé.

_S'il te plaît, Cas. J'en ai marre que tu m'ignores! Ça fait des semaines que je te prie et tu m'évites comme de la peste. _

Si tu savais combien j'aimerais revenir…

_Je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes ton cul d'emplumer jusqu'ici… Je ne vais pas te laisser m'éviter comme ça._

C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas.

Et s'il ressentait la même chose? Et s'il souffrait comme je souffre en ce moment. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas seulement rassembler mon courage et lui dire? Tout serait tellement plus simple.

Mais non, il fallait que les humains soient restreints par des étiquettes comme quoi une personne ne pouvait pas en aimer une d'un même sexe. C'est complètement stupide! Tu aimes quelqu'un, pas son sexe!

Si je le disais à Dean il serait probablement fâché et extrêmement malaisé.

_Je croyais qu'on était de la famille…_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peux pas arrêtez de parler! J'en peux plus avec ses émotions! Ça m'arrache quelque chose à l'intérieur et ça me fait mal et… je n'en veux plus.

_Je croyais que tu … _

Qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que c'était un signe? Un faux-signe? Est-ce que ça voulait dire «était là pour moi»? Ou plus un «était mon ami»?

Si seulement je pouvais lui demander.

_Je croyais que tu m'aimais._

- Je t'interdis de dire ça! Va te faire foutre, évidemment que je t'aime, stupide! C'est pour ça que je fais ça! Je veux te protéger et tout ce que tu fais c'est me rappeler que je veux juste être à côté de toi! Tu ne comprends pas que je souffre aussi ici!? Je m'arrache le cœur pour que je te sache en sécurité et c'est comme ça que tu me récompenses? Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je reste loin, tu comprends? J'essaie de te protéger mais je… je… J'en peux plus.

Je sentais les larmes coulées mais je m'en foutais parce que j'avais beaucoup plus de problèmes à décoder comme… Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me transporter sans que je m'en rende compte et pourquoi est-ce que je tenais fermement Dean sur un arbre?

Dean me regardait les yeux rouges et fatigués, en état de choc. Le purgatoire ne semblait pas avoir fait de bien au chasseur, bien qu'il semblait physiquement bien, il avait perdu du poids et il avait des taches de sang sur sa veste et je pouvais sentir son âme à présent, à vif et exténuée.

Il me fixait, sans rien dire, la bouche entre ouverte. Je me calma finalement et relâcha Dean en tentant de me convaincre qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Merde! Merde! Il n'était pas supposé entendre ça.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir tout de suite, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais juste avant, il me prit le bras fermement.

- N'y pense même pas! grogna-t-il presque.

Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il allait tellement être fâché…

Mais aussitôt il me prit dans ses bras, et sous le choc, je restais là, pétrifié. Je finis par rendre l'embrassade, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Je pris une grande respiration de son odeur qui, avec le temps, me rappelait ma famille. C'était comme revenir à la maison après des mois de voyage.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, tu m'entends? Tu ne me laisses plus jamais!

J'hochais sans toute fois lâcher Dean pour autant. En ce moment cela semblait tellement facile de lui dire oui, de ne plus jamais le laisser. Je pouvais sentir le souffle de Dean dans le creux de mon cou et je ne pouvais pas demander mieux en cet instant.

- Je suis désolé,… Pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

- C'est correct, Cas. Tout va bien.

Il eut un moment où je sentis finalement mes épaules se soulager d'un poids immense.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.


End file.
